Crimson
by MadeiIncredi917
Summary: A story I just had to write. My first fanfiction. While looking for an ingredient for a spell, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and Red run into someone one of them might know... Puckabrina, but not main focus. Rated T just in case. Set somewhere in the middle of the war, I'm not exactly sure where.
1. chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me if it sucks. This is something that has been brewing in my head for ages, so whether anyone reads it or not, I really needed to write it down. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, why on earth would this be on a fanfiction site?**

One: A World of Slime

Sabrina Grimm sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing very heavily. Nightmares absolutely sucked. This one had been particularly terrifying, all her family and friends dead at the hands of the Master. She forced herself back into the real, slightly-but-not-much less scary world. She then looked at the empty space beside her, momentarily forgetting that Daphne now shared with Red. She felt a bit lonely, but threw the feeling into the back of her mind. She checked the clock blinking red on her bedside table. Six am... A little early, but a whole lot better then returning to that nightmare. She swung her bare feet over the side of the bed and shuffled over to her mirror. Her hair was normal, not electric blue or anything. Her bed had been normal, so where was Puck's routinely morning prank? She started looking around.

Nothing in her wardrobe, behind the curtains, under the bed, in all her drawers, under the bed again just in case she missed something the first time... Huh! For once there did not seem to be a patented Puck prank waiting for her! She walked to her door with a smile on her face and placed her hand on the doorknob, realising too late that it had been replaced with an enormous button.

Directly above her, a trapdoor opened in the ceiling and slime rained from the heavens. She was covered from head to toe in green, stinky goop of questionable origin. How did he even do that? She reached up and flicked a blob of the yucky stuff out of her eyes, no longer caring where it landed. Then she trooped off, so angry that, for the second time since she woke up, it was very difficult to draw breath.

She was going to chew Puck out first, but Elvis wimping and running away from her changed her tune. Instead, she went straight into the bathroom and had a ridiculously long, boiling hot, shower. If there was no hot water by the time everyone else woke up, that was their problem. After she was one hundred percent sure she no longer looked or smelled like a swamp monster, she left for Puck's magical room.

She knocked sharply on the door, still fuming mad, and felt her frustration rise dramatically when she waited two minutes with no answer whatsoever. She yelled at the door, ignoring the not-quite-so-early hour,

"Fairy boy! I'm coming in now, whether you like it or not!"

She opened the door, though she checked the handle was not a button first.

Puck looped in lazy circles above her, way out of her somewhat limited reach.

"What do you want, Grimm?"

"I want an apology!"

"You've come to the wrong place. The Trickster King doesn't do apologies."

Puck nonchalantly pretended to be extremely focused on something off in the distance. Sabrina gritted her teeth.

"Then come down here and I'll make you apologise, stinkpot!"

"You know what, I'm actually good."

"I thought you were a villain of the worst kind."

Puck began to get flustered.

"Well, I am, I meant I am good being evil up here, in the air, where there are no..."

"Girls who are stronger than you?"

"What? No!"

"Afraid I'll beat you?"

"You could nev-"

"Oh, it's fine." Sabrina inspected the fingernails of her right hand as if they were the most fascinating thing the world had to offer. "After all, you're worse at fighting than that guy, you know, wears tights, has a little pixie friend..."

Puck did not even bother wasting another second on telling her there would be painful results for that last comment, just dropped out of the sky and threw a punch, aiming for her left shoulder. She dodged it effortlessly and swept his right leg out from under him. When he was lying on the floor, she simply began her favourite strategy. Relentless kicking. Puck yelped as her foot connected with the side of his head, and kept right on impersonating a screaming pig. After a bit, Sabrina stopped her attack and walked downstairs for an undoubtedly weird and wacky breakfast.

 **How'd I do? Please tell me by reviewing, I would absolutely love to know what you think, but as I mentioned earlier, this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me if it sucks.**

 **~Madei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, imaginary readers. Ha... I have no life. But who needs a life when you've got FANFICTION! Please enjoy the latest update.**

 **Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Any muffins. Or the Sisters Grimm.**

Two: Pixie Must

Sabrina stared warily at the bowl in front of her. Granny Relda promised it was cereal, but it was hot pink, the milk was lime green, and she was ninety percent sure it had just moved. Next to her, Daphne scarfed her bowl down and talked with her mouth full. Red quietly ate a bit and occasionally nodded at Daphne's never-ending torrent of words and spitty pink mush. Sabrina pushed her bowl away and asked her grandmother a question.

"What crazy thing are we doing today?"

"Well, Lieblings, I think Charming has an idea he wants to share with us. Your father doesn't think I should take you, but let's just ignore that, shall we?"

Daphne looked up from her food, or whatever it was that she was eating, and happily interrupted the conversation.

"That sounds like loads of fun!"

Sabrina shrugged, and looked up to see that Puck had made his way downstairs, and was currently eating her breakfast. She sighed and went to find a hairbrush.

Thirty minutes later, all the kids and Granny walked into base camp. Charming greeted them, before launching straight into it.

"We've found a powerful spell that should allow us to identify the Master, as well as their biggest weakness. But we don't have enough of one of the key components to make it strong enough."

"What is it?" Sabrina crossed her arms.

"It's... Errrrrrm... Pixie dust."

"NO WAY, NOT HAPPENING."

"Puck, calm down Liebling."

Charming began to explain.

"If an adult goes to Neverland, the Lost Boys will fight them, and not trust them, assuming they are a pirate. They will trust kids, and you four are the only kids who could do it. Puck could fly and carry one of you while the other two used our rather limited supply of pixie dust to get there. It might not sound like the greatest idea, but it's all we've got."

"Lieblings, you should do this. Puck, please."

"But that-"

"Peter Pan?" Sabrina cut in, seeing a foolproof way to fix the dilemma.

"What, you aren't afraid of meeting him there, are you?"

"O-of course not!"

"Then when are we leaving?"

Charming smiled, satisfied.

"I was thinking tomorrow."

 **Well? Seriously, if anyone is reading this, review already. I could really use some encouragement.**

 **~Madei**


	3. chapter 3

**Thank you so much quillandspindle for reviewing my last chapter! I'm trying really hard to take what you said on board, and this is going to be one of my major plot chapters, so here comes a whole bunch of my plot!**

Three: Reunion

That night, Sabrina Grimm stood in the backyard, arms crossed, one foot tapping, a minuscule bag dangling from one wrist. Although Red could probably have waited another hour without becoming impatient, Daphne was already asking questions along the generals lines of,

"Are we leaving yet? What do you think Neverland will look like? I'm so excited! Hey Red, what do you think it's going to be like to fly?"

Sabrina stopped and spun around to face her younger sister, stumbling over her next words out of pure surprise.

"You won't get to find out, because Puck is going to carry you."

Daphne frowned.

"Puck can carry me any old time! I want to fly by myself!"

"You're the smallest and the lightest!"

"You have a magic addiction!"

Sabrina stopped, wondering how on earth she had forgotten about that. Daphne took full advantage of her sister's shocked state and grabbed the bag of her sister's wrist, throwing it over herself and Red. Just then, Puck walked out of the house.

"So, who am I carrying?"

"Sabrina!"

Daphne called back from the treetops. Puck smirked at Sabrina, who ignored him entirely.

"This isn't happening."

She muttered, blinking hard as if it was a bad dream she would wake up from any second.

"Unfortunately for both of us, it's happening."

Puck scooped Sabrina up and followed Red and Daphne, pretending to drop her several times so she would cling to him tighter.

A time later, two Everafters and two humans landed on a large island that was, without a doubt, breathtaking. They just had to get into the lost boy's very impressive treehouse. Sabrina walked up and knocked at a door that appeared to be made from pieces of driftwood. A small shutter opened and two eyes peered out suspiciously.

"Who goes th- the lost lost boy!"

The boy fumbled with the door.

"You've finally returned!"

The entire gang was ushered in. Sabrina stared at Puck, raising one eyebrow.

"What is happening?"

"I may have to explain this part, huh?"

He got three nods.

"Okay, so... When I was kicked out of home and had nowhere to go, and I met a bunch of other boys who had no place to go. One of them was a redhead kid wearing a frying pan as a hat. Said his name was Peter, so we called him Peter Pan. Me and all these Lost Boys, we found this pixie, and she really likes the look of Pan, so she gives everyone except me some pixie dust and tells them to follow her. We all do that, and we reach this really nice island. We like it, so we ask her, when do we have to leave? She says never, so we call it Neverland and build a treehouse, but a lot of us get kidnapped by pirates who want new slaves. So I start an uprising and lead this epic battle against Captain Hook, who was called that because of his amazing right hook, and then I fed his hand to a crocodile, so his name stops making sense, so he gets a hook-hand instead of taking up the pixie thing's offer to grow him a new one. Then we've won the war and I'm the king and Peter Pan, who was one of my best friends, just betrays me and takes all my credit. So I pretend he was never my friend, and if I ever talk about that time in my life I give him a code name. Jonas the Betrayer."

Sabrina could remember him mentioning a Jonas the Betrayer, but God, was that ever a complicated story! Daphne giggled before blurting,

"I thought you just hated him because he was more famous then you!"

Sabrina started looking around at the chaos all over the immense treehouse, ignoring the fight currently happening between Puck and Daphne.

"Who takes care of these knuckleheads anyway?"

"That would be me."

A blonde girl wearing a blue dress with a flour-covered apron she was currently wiping her hands on walked towards them before solemnly shaking everyone's hands.

"Ummmm... Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Wendy Darling, darling, and I'm very pleased to meet you."

Daphne let out an overexcited squeal and bit down hard on her palm. Sabrina raised one eyebrow.

"Didn't you grow up, get married and have kids?"

"A lie made up by authors who had no idea where I was. I don't take care of this place and these-how did you put it-knuckleheads alone, though. She helps me."

She was a nervous-looking girl with auburn hair who reminded Sabrina of someone. She came over and stood half-behind Wendy.

"Who are you?"

Daphne tried to look properly at the girl.

"I don't have a name. I lost my memory. All I know is that the littlest lost boy is my brother, and that if someone says my name, I'll get my memory back."

Her voice was whisper-quiet. She slunk back, not wanting people looking at her.

"It's too late for you to head home now. You can stay here for the night."

Wendy said this with such firmness they had no choice in the matter. A while later, three out of the four were fast asleep in the beds they had been given, but Red sat by the Lost Girl and watched a gang of Lost Boys play a noisy game. The Lost Girl turned to Red and said, very cautiously,

"I like your hair ribbons. They're a really nice shade of red."

Red smiled and fiddled with the end of one of them.

"Thank you, red's my favourite colour! But I sort of think these ribbons are a bit more... Crimson."

The Lost Girl turned as white as a ghost.

"Say that again."

"Crimson."

The Lost Girl felt a flood of memories rush into her head.

"That's my name."

Crimson started crying and hugged Red desperately, clinging to her as if her life depended on it.

"Oh gosh, my brother's name is Vermillion! He's going to hate me! And-and-and..."

Crimson stopped crying and stood up straight.

"Do you remember that?"

"I lost most of my memory when I became sane."

"Then I'll tell it to you like a story. Once upon a time, there was a family. A mummy, a daddy, a puppy, a kitty, two girls, and a baby brother. The smaller of the two little girl had problems with her brain, but the big one loved her very much in spite of it. There was a granny too, and she was a witch. The granny was going to do a spell to fix the littlest girl's brain, but the bigger girl didn't want them to. So, as punishment, the granny took all the littlest sister's memories of the bigger sister away. The bigger sister was very upset,

so on the day the granny was going to do the spell, she and the baby brother hid in the woods. Then there was a wolf that ate the mummy, the daddy, the puppy, and the kitty, but the baby brother and the bigger sister were just fine. They bigger sister vowed that she would find the littlest sister again somehow."

Suddenly Red did remember that, and then Crimson was not the only one with tears rolling down her face. Crimson was crying too hard to finish the story, so Red gave her a hug and did it for her.

"And tonight... She finally did."

 **Whoop! Two back stories in one chapter! How was that? And now you know why I called the story that! Sorry if any words are spelt wrong, I typed this one-handed while I was getting dressed (my shirt is currently backwards) but I really wanted to put this chapter up as I am quite proud of it!**

 **~Madei**


	4. chapter 4

**I'm back! I was a bit confused about where to go next but I hope this will be good enough!**

Four: Negotiations and Eagerness

Sabrina sat in front of Red and Crimson, a little bit shocked out of her brains, not sure whether or not to believe it.

"You're sisters?"

Daphne had no such qualms, and sprang up, bit down on her palm, and wrapped her best friend and her best friend's older sister in an enormous hug.

"OUR FAMILIES MATCH NOW THIS IS THE BEST!!! WELL KINDA CAUSE YOU HAD A SISTER YOU NEVER KNEW EXISTED BUT THEN FOUND AND I HAVE A BROTHER AND ALREADY KNOW BUT WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME SIBLINGS BASICALLY!"

Red and Crimson repeated the explanation that Crimson had given Red the previous night. Puck looked dumbfounded. Sabrina thought,

"Heh, just take away the 'founded' part and he's normal."

Then Puck spoke up.

"Soooooo... I'm going to have more people to torment? Cool!"

Sabrina realised then that Crimson and Vermillion, for who they were going to have to find a nickname, were going to come back to Ferrport Landing with them, and no doubt get adopted by Granny Relda. God, they were going to have to move into a motel soon!

Puck brought their attention back to the task they had come to Neverland for.

"Do you think we could get this dust and get out of here already?"

Crimson shook her head.

"King Peter only talks to people who have made an appointment, and his Royal pixie never does anything, such as give people pixie dust, without his permission."

Daphne had a random thought.

"Hey Puck, couldn't we just use your minions for dust?"

"They don't make an- HEY! KING PETER? NOW HE'S COPYING MY ROYALTY? HE IS GOING TO DIE!"

Puck flew into a the 'Royal chamber', which was located directly above them, through the floor. Wood rained down on the two sets of temporarily frozen sisters. All at once, they sprang to life and ran to stop Puck from killing Peter Pan. Sabrina was panting heavily as she burst through the door first.

"What is-gasp-going on?"

The answer to the simple question was that Puck was pressing the tip of his wooden sword against a fairly short redhead boy who was wearing a paper crown's throat. Sabrina raced forward and pulled Puck back, restraining him as best she could. Half a millisecond later the other three, joined by Wendy, ran into the room. The latter was quickest to ask,

"What's happening?"

Sabrina was using all her energy to hold him back by now, so her response was a little hard to hear.

"I'm holding Puck back."

Daphne winked in a decidedly obvious manner.

"Suuuuure you are."

Sabrina scrunched her eyebrows together, wondering what the wink was for. Then she came to the realisation that at some point, her arms had lowered, and that they were currently wrapped around Puck's waist. He realised this at the same instant as her, and stopped fighting. Her face was on fire as she jumped back. An equally embarrassed Puck put away his sword and coughed nervously. The short guy standing at the front spoke up.

"What do you want? Out with it, I'm perfectly aware that Puck would not come here unless it was urgent."

Daphne bit down on her palm.

"Hi, Peter! I'm Daphne Grimm and you're awesome, but we're here because we need pixie dust. Like, a lot of it."

"Why?"

Sabrina butted in.

"We're fighting a war, and to find out who we're fighting, we need pixie dust."

Peter's eyes glimmered.

"It's been quite a while since a proper fight happened here... I'll make you a deal. You can have all the pixie dust you want if me and my subjects,"

Wendy coughed pointedly.

"And of course my second-in-command, who I really must stop ordering about if I want extra dessert, can come with you and fight as well."

Sabrina could feel Puck's eyes staring at the back of her head as she pondered the request.

"Yes, we accept your terms."

Hands were shaken, deals cemented, and walls were broken. Before long, everyone was leaving, most using pixie dust, with a grumpy Sabrina being carried by a grumpier Puck, and a befuddled Vermillion being supported by his two older sisters. Soon, they would arrive back home...

 **Sorry about the wait! If there's any ideas for a non-awful nickname for Vermillion, which is a kind of red, please put them in a review. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Madei**


	5. chapter 5

**Once upon a time, some girl who did not own the Sisters Grimm wrote some fanfiction. Here ya go.**

Five: Cramped

Cramped. There really was no other way to describe it. Granny Relda, after hearing the explanation, had welcomed literally everyone into their way-too-small-for-this home. Of course, the lost boys and Wendy would be moved to the base, but you really could not do that sort of thing at night, as it gave a way-too-good chance for the Scarlet Hand to attack. Puck had refused to let anyone into his spacious room, which he had locked himself in the second they got back. So now at least ten people were sleeping on Sabrina's floor, as well as very, very close to everywhere else in the house. (Puck's room was the only exception.) Sabrina turned over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was one am. Okay, that did it. There was no way she was going to get to sleep with this many people breathing and snoring. She was going to have to move. Oh, flip. She was going to have to sleep in Puck's room. She got out of bed and played a complicated game of hopscotch getting out the door and down the hall. She nearly stepped on Wendy, who was sleeping cuddled up to Peter. That was kind of cute, actually. Damn it, there were to many people in this house! She opened Puck's door and slipped inside his room. Now she just needed to find somewhere quiet, and preferably comfy. She walked a few steps into the magic room, and found herself flipped high into the air. A hidden springy pad, or something similar, she thought, nonplussed, as the ground raced forward. Sure enough, before she hit it, she was caught in a fairyboy's arms.

"Hey Puck."

"Why are you in my room, Sabrina?"

"I can't sleep, and your room has the least people in it."

"Huh."

He scratched the back of his neck. She quietly mentioned,

"Um, you can put me down now."

Puck looked as if he had an idea.

"No, I can't."

Then they were speeding through his room, just dodging an ice-cream truck. Then she was thrown unceremoniously onto his trampoline.

"Sleep there."

"Okay then."

She hoped he could not see her blushing face.

"Night Grimm."

"G'night Fairyboy."

They were as far away as possible from each other, but were still on the same surface. For that reason, it took quite awhile for the two to drift off to sleep...

 **Did you like it? Was it too short? Is anyone reading this? Tell me... By reviewing! Please!**

 **~Madei**


	6. chapter 6

**Thank you to Virginia Mae Crouch for reviewing my story. I'm trying to make it a bit easier to follow.**

Six: So Close

Sabrina woke up and was surprised at how warm she was. She then realised the source of the warmth was Puck, because she was cuddled up against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She yelped and untangled herself at top speed, before punching Puck in the nose and running the long distance out of the room. Then she tiptoed over various still-sleeping people, sliding into her own bed even as Granny Relda went around bashing a pot and pan in order to wake everyone up.

"Granny, it's only seven!"

Daphne sleepily protested from down the hall.

"Up, Lieblings! We have to go to base camp!"

Granny yelled over the bashing.

Quite a while later, everyone was at base camp, and Charming had been given the lengthy explanation. He scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Sooooo... We have a bunch of random kids here now?"

Daphne giggles.

"Yes, but they aren't random. Just lost!"

Red quickly explained Daphne's joke to Charming, knowing he might get mad if he didn't get it. Charming dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"We need to perform the spell, Morgan Lee Fae is working on it but I need you all over there."

So they clustered round a large cauldron and listened to the ingredients being added.

"Tounge of Slither, claw of dragon, scale of migsprit... Someone took our scale of migsprit."

As Morgan Lee Fae spoke, the smoke in the cauldron sunk down as the spell was broken. Granny Relda answered quickly.

"We have more in the Hall of Wonders! Sabrina, Puck, go get it!"

So Puck scooped Sabrina up, both of them blushing furiously, and they went.

 **There! I hope anyone reading is enjoying the story! Please leave a review if you are!**

 **~Madei**


	7. chapter 7

**Actual people are reading this fanfic! WOOOOOOO! Sorry this update was not faster, but I had really bad writer's block and I'm not totally sure if I'm over it yet. If this sucks, that's why.**

Seven: This May Take a While

Sabrina ran into the Hall of Wonders, out of breath.

"Mirror?"

He hastily ran out of a room Sabrina had never noticed before. The door was baby blue and alphabet blocks spelt out the words 'Little Monster' on it. Mirror had a long smear of something yellow across one cheek.

"What can I do for you today, Starfish?"

Sabrina touched her own cheek to show Mirror there was something on his. He quickly wiped it away.

"I need some-"

A wailing noise came from the room, and Sabrina's eyebrows raised.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

"No, no, I'm just giving all the monsters their lunch so they don't eat me!"

He laughed at his own bad joke.

Sabrina felt suspicious, for some reason, but ignored the feeling.

"I need some scale of migsprit."

"What for?"

Mirror was already reaching for a singular, large, blue scale.

"A spell to find out who the Master is."

Mirror changed direction and handed her a jar filled with tiny green and purple scales that looked weirdly like the 'salt and pepper' that Granny Relda had put on last night's blue roast potatoes. Sabrina made a mental note to never use any of her Granny's spices ever again. Ever.

Puck waited outside, arms crossed, trying to be nonchalant and not quite getting it right. Sabrina walked out of the room, a confused expression wearing her face. He questioned her with his green eyes. She held up the jar, so he grabbed her again and they started back.

Morgan Lee Fae sprinkled the tiny scales throughout the mixture, and the image of a brown-haired boy with Greek-God style muscles appeared on the surface of the water. The temptress looked up hopefully.

"Can anyone recognise him?"

Puck's lip curled scornfully.

"Arthenus the World Smasher. Son of Hercules and Meg, you know, from mythology? He owes me a million dollars, and he lives in Fairie."

How were they going to get to Fairie? Crimson spoke first, her shaky voice cutting through the silence.

"This may take a while."

 **Sooooo... Am I doing okay? Is this any good? Please tell me, I want to know!**

 **~Madei**


	8. chapter 8

**My DAMN writer's block is not letting me go where I originally wanted to go with this chapter (I've tried to write this three times) but I have made a detour from the main plot, so I have something to put up here.**

Eight: Typical

The Grimm home was loud, 24/7. Noise blasted through every crowded hall, but it was the loudest while everyone woke up and got ready. The next day was certainly no exception.

Sabrina woke up early, thoughts still flashing through her mind. The face of the boy in the cauldron did not look evil, but looks could be deceiving. For some odd reason, she saw that blue scale in her mind's eye, Mirror changing his direction and handing her the green and purple ones. She shook it off and swung her feet over the side of her bed, nearly stepping on Crimson's face. Red's older sister lay curled up on her bedroom floor, without so much as a blanket. She tried to tiptoe out, but accidentally set off an alarm. Otherwise known as a toddler.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vermillion had a very limited vocabulary, but a very, very loud voice. So much for not waking up Crimson...

Sabrina followed Crimson out the door, as the girl rocked and shushed Vermillion with the practice of someone who had been doing it for more then a century. Downstairs, Granny Relda was already stirring at something that might have been food once, as it simmered away on the stove.

"Good morning, Mrs Grimm."

"Morning, Granny."

"Wah."

"Good morning to you as well, Lieblings. Who wants the first serve of m-"

"Old lady, where are all my shirts and hoodies?"

Puck stuck his head down the stairs, and Sabrina blushed as she realised there was actually a reason behind the question. Puck was not wearing a shirt, and Sabrina quickly snapped her head away as she noted that he was coming down the staircase.

"I've looked everywhere that my clothes are supposed to be, and I only found one pair of jeans."

"Puck, it's okay. I just washed your clothes."

Granny Relda was perfectly calm as she delivered this information. Puck was not perfectly calm as he delivered his response.

"YOU WHAT?! OLD LADY, I SPENT MONTHS GETTING THEM THAT DIRTY AND STINKY! THEY WERE ALL SO PERFECT!"

Daphne came running down the stairs.

"Why isn't Puck wearing a shirt? Who took my secret liquorice? Does anyone want to watch a movie with me after breakfast? What's for breakfast? Where's the burning rubber smell coming from?"

Red followed closely behind her friend.

"Why was my wardrobe lying down?"

Then Uncle Jake decided to grace them all with his presence.

"We're out of toilet paper again, and why was there two hundred dollars worth of rubber ducks ordered on my credit card?"

Puck grinned.

"That was me, they're for a prank."

"You are literally magic! Why do you keep stealing my credit card when you are perfectly aware that there's no need to?"

"Because your reactions are absolutely hilarious."

Granny Relda tried to step in.

"Now, boys, there's no need-"

Sabrina had heard it all before. As a full scale brawl broke out, she just ignored everything. Until she noticed something that was getting far too common in their house.

"Granny, breakfast is on fire."

After everyone had exited the now-drenched kitchen, Sabrina, Crimson, and Uncle Jake got in the car, and went to get doughnuts.

 **Was that okay? I know there wasn't much plot development here, but writer's block is a cruel, cruel thing. Please review if you liked it.**

 **~Madei**


	9. chapter 9

**Well, this took me longer than expected. And it's very likely that some stuff in this story contradicts itself, but it's for plot. On the bright side: No school for two weeks! More updates!**

Nine: Blueberry Muffins

Instead of the promised donuts, the rust bucket car pulled up outside a coffee shop. Uncle Jake told Crimson and Sabrina to wait in the car. Sabrina explained to Crimson about Briar Rose, until, almost half an hour later, he came out carrying a large box filled with blueberry and choc chip muffins, and a small tray with three coffees on it. He took a sip of one, an enormous grin on his face.

"We forgot that three Grimm's could leave the barrier a time again."

Sabrina slapped her forehead.

"Damn! Wait, why are you whistling?"

"Just happy. I get to go with you girls this time!"

Crimson giggled.

"Like that's the reason."

Uncle Jake choose to ignore her. They got home to find that an impatient Puck had eaten the dog food, but was still claiming to be starving. He ate four muffins while everyone watched Granny Relda and Uncke Jake argue about who was staying behind. In the end, Granny Relda had to stay home, and Uncle Jake filled the car with various items that they probably did not need, and Sabrina and Daphne had to shove aside to sit down. Over the long drive Sabrina tried to plan what she was going to say to the crazy idiot to had done all the horrible stuff to her. At least a few silly things came to mind. Like, 'My name is Sabrina Grimm. You put my parents to sleep. Prepare to die.' She smiled. She continued with her silly things until they pulled up right next to the statue.

"Wait, are we parking in the middle of Central Park?"

"It's nearly midnight, no one will notice."

Uncle Jake was the first through the door, then Daphne, then Sabrina. Then the were standing in the remains of Fairie. Momma Goose greeted them with a friendly,

"Anyone want a raspberry ice-cream spider?"

Sabrina and Daphne had their drinks. Other then themselves and Momma, there was only the Gingerbread Man, who was casting angry looks at Sabrina, and a hooded figure. Daphne started talking, her ice-cream moustache comically wiggling around on her upper lip.

"So, where do you think Arthenus the World Smasher is?"

To their collective surprise, the hooded figure stood up and pulled off his entire cloak.

"That would be me."

All three Grimms were pretty shocked out of their brains. It was definitely the boy they had seen in the cauldron, with the brown curls and the Greek God physice, but he was short. Only-just-taller-than-Daphne short. Still, all three Grimms bombarded him with questions. Sounding genuinely confused, he asked for an explination. He got one. He frowned.

"What colour were these scales?"

"Green and purple."

The son of Hercules grinned.

"Wrong spell."

Daphne's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Huh?"

"You cast the wrong spell. It's very likely whoever gave you those scales was trying to sabotage you, and may actually be the real culprit."

Sabrina stood stock still as all everything rushed into her brain. One thought became clear. Mirror had her baby brother. She started running for the exit.

"Can't it wait till we turn the Empire State purple?"

"Huh?"

"All of us want to fight in this war too."

"But you'll get stuck."

"Your town is the Everafters City we've been trying to rebuild for decades. Nobody's going to care."

Uncle Jake, still looking slightly confused, replied to the earlier question.

"Okay."

 **There. Now review! Was that okay? Did it seem alright? I need to know!**

 **~Madei**


	10. chapter 10

**I'm sorry! I tried really hard, but apparently a million different things must be done during my holidays.**

Ten: Foggy

Sabrina was not sure if she was awake. Everything seemed slightly hazy, dreamlike. They had explained to the crowd of Everafters their situation, and almost everyone volunteered to come back with them to help. Two hundred Everafters had grabbed their things, went out into the streets, and commandeered a bus. The driver had been dusted, and a bus with various magical creatures flying around it had followed the world's most likely to break down car back to Ferrport Landing, even after the reminder they would get stuck in the barrier. Arthenus's dad, Hercules, had been cheering the whole time. Arthenus explained that his dad loved any chance to be a hero. Next to her muscle-bound husband, a brown-haired woman holding a baby rolled her eyes. Titania was apparently worried about her son, who was, after all, technically the King of Faire, despite the fact that his mother was taking care of it until he looked old enough to rule. (Puck claimed it would be never, but no-one else was that sure.) Daphne took Uncle Jake's phone (He was busy driving) and called Charming to let him know they probably needed to make more room at the camp. Once he started shouting stuff like, "WHY? I NEED ANSWERS! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!", Daphne ended the call. Then, right outside the barrier, the rust bucket stopped. Uncle Jake stuck his head out the window.

"Are you sure about this?"

For a few seconds, there was quiet. Then, Mother Goose, who was driving, yelled.

"Just drive!"

There was a general roar of agreement, and so they did. Within a few minutes, the passed by the Grimm house. Crimson, Red and Vermillion were playing in the front yard. They just froze as they looked at the wacky parade, then, within ten seconds, scooped up Vermillion and ran shouting for Granny Relda. Sabrina and Daphne got out of the car and left Uncle Jake to lead everyone back. Granny Relda missed the car-and-bus but was on time for her two sleep-deprived granddaughters passing out on the front lawn.

 **There! Now, if even ONE PERSON reviews, I will have a new chapter TOMORROW. If nobody does, it will probably be a while.**

 **~Madei**


	11. chapter 11

**NxyianEmpire1 did technically review, so I have no choice but to say, here is the next chapter.**

Eleven: 

Sabrina tried to open her heavy eyelids without much success. She could feel a book sticking into her spine, so it was likely that she was on the couch instead of in her own, soft, bed. They were open just enough for her to identify that someone was sticking their face above hers. Instinctively, still half-asleep, she shot up one fist to punch whoever-it-was in the nose.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

Puck was thrown backwards, clutching his now-bleeding nose angrily. Granny Relda walked in.

"Ah, Lieblings, you're awake now. Could one of you tell me about this bus full of Everafters?"

No, to be honest, Sabrina did not have the slightest idea what her grandmother was even talking about. Oh wait, yes she did! All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her towards the room that contained both Mirror and her parents. **A/N: I know in the real books, if they knew about their baby brother, their parents would be awake, but in my story, they do but they aren't.**

"Can'ttalkgottastopevil!"

As she reached the door, she slowed right down. What if Mirror was actually good, if it was all just a big misunderstanding? She would ask a few questions before she made any decision. She informed Daphne of this, and the little girl readily agreed, not wanting to believe all this chaos was at the hands of a friend. So the two girl went through the door, expecting to see the foreboding face always visible through the outside of the mirror, but were greeted with still, murky glass. Daphne rapped her knuckles on it firmly.

"Mirror?"

Still nothing. Daphne called again.

"Mirror, where are you?"

A little boy with hair the same red as the streaks in Granny Relda's grey and the same chubby face Sabrina remembered Daphne having stepped through the glass.

"Right here."

The voice coming out of the tiny child's mouth was undoubtably the voice of Mirror. Sabrina gasped. Daphne just yelled,

"GET OUTA MY BROTHER, EJOTEAR!"

Sabrina did not question the insult, knowing full well that it was in her sister's own language, and she would be sure to find out later. The crazy man inside the little boy held his palms out, showing of the lilac balls of magic that almost seemed to hum a lullaby.

"Night-night."

 **In order for me to post the next chapter tomorrow, a review with something to say about my story, some feedback, must be posted.**

 **~Madei**


	12. chapter 12

**I've been a bit sick, sorry. If anyone wants to review, I would really appreciate it, and I would make sure to update within twenty-four hours of that review.**

Twelve: 

Sabrina was frozen, staring at the little boy, her little brother, and the weird magic he possessed now that Mirror had possessed him. Daphne was yelling things, and she tried hard to focus on them.

"What is happening?"

Mirror shot the magic at Daphne, who ducked.

"I'm the Master. I possessed your baby brother, who I kidnapped, and raised to never argue with anything I do. I did it by going into a magical book that can alter Everafter history. I'm going to put you into a permanent sleep, like I did with both your parents."

Sabrina found her voice.

"That was a surprisingly through explination."

Mirror smirked as he turned to look at her, and she wondered why on earth she had never seen how full of evil intent his eyes were.

"Glad you liked it, Starfish."

Sabrina winced at the familiar nickname, which now sounded hostile and unfriendly.

"Don't call me that."

"Why ever not, Starfish?"

He had definitely done that on purpose. But there was the plus side of that while he was talking he was not- Never mind! A ball hit the wall just to the left of her head, and Daphne screamed. Mirror/her little brother smirked and fired two curses, but they hit Sabrina's already-out-cold parents. Daphne and Sabrina ran to their sides, not knowing what two curses would do. What was it that Granny Relda had read to them...? Oh, right.

The brother of sleep is death.

They both seemed fine. Wait, did her dad just... Twitch?

There was no time to ponder it as the creep in her brother's body blasted a hole in the wall and took off. Right as Sabrina let her guard down, a speeding curse hit her between her eyes and, as cliche as it seems, the world went black.

 **This took me longer than I expected because school just started back and dropped a homework bomb. I'm trying. Please review if you want me to update. I did not edit this chapter, I just wrote and posted.**

 **~Madei**


	13. chapter 13

**Thanks to MadalynnS222 for reviewing, I got you reviews about a minute ago and immediently starting editing this chapter, despite the fact for me, it's about five am. I hope you like it!**

Thirteen: Popcorn and Coffee

For the second time that day, Sabrina woke to Puck's face hovering above her own. This time, she did not punch him, but tried to guess what the heck was happening. Had she not gotten hit by a sleeping curse? She should be out cold for at least a hundred more years... Oh. She hoped it was not true, but there seemed to only be one explination.

"Did you just... Kiss me?"

Puck's already blushing face turned fire-engine red and he ran out of the room at lightning speed, seeming to forget he could fly, but remembering halfway up the stairs. Daphne, who was sitting with Red, Crimson and Vermillion raised her hand like she was in school.

"If you honestly want to know the answer, it is yes. It took us, like, three hours to convince him to to do it-I told you guys we would of had enough time to make popcorn-but it happened, and you're up, so it works and he loves you!"

Oh yeah. That did not break Sabrina's reality at all. Puck, who hated her, pranked her, complained about touching her, and was just generally annoying, LOVED her. Great. Just great. The really annoying thing was that that feeling might be mutual- NO! Sabrina crushed the stupid thought under a giant's foot. She had to focus on the task at hand! Getting her little brother back. Yes.

"What happened to our brother?"

Daphne made a funny face, but did not talk, so Crimson started.

"Good news or bad news?"

"Bad."

Best to get it over and done with, and then use the good news to make her feel better.

"We still haven't located him."

"Good?"

"Your parents are up."

"WHAT!"

Good news? That was amazing news! Killer news! Over the freaking moon incredible news! She had to see them nownownownownow! She bolted up the stairs faster then Puck had, and raced through the door of their room. They were both sitting up drinking coffee. Sabrina launched herself at them, hugging them furiously and spilling the coffee all over the bed. Daphne joined her. Sabrina started crying. She finally had a bit more of her family back.

Maybe she could no this.

She could, until Granny Relda came in and told them the Master had sort of let an unbeatable creature out of the hall of Wonders.

 **I really do hope you enjoy, if you do, leave a review!**

 **~Madei**


	14. chapter 14

**No-one reviewed, but I feel bad for taking so long. I am currently at a family dinner, using Wifi that should only be for members. If I get in trouble for this, I blame you lot. Well, you few, anyway.**

Fourteen:

The unbeatable creature was a mass of swords in the shape of a tall man. Henry's eyebrows had nearly shot of his head when his mother told him this was normal for herself and his daughters. Sabrina made a mental note to check he was sitting down before telling him about his son. She noticed her mother giving her stomach a nervous glance. But everyone more or less got on with going to beat the unbeatable thing. Red, Crimson and Vermillion were already fighting it downstairs. Well, Crimson and Red were. Vermillion was sitting in a kitchen cabinet with a cassorole dish on his head and was clapping enthusiastically. Crimson threw a kitchen knife at the thing and yelped when the knife simply joined onto it's vast bulk. Red dropped the pointy thing Granny Relda had been using to check the broccoli and goat's milk cake she had been baking was done and looked around for something she could use to fight it. Sabrina rushed in and tried to slice it apart with the samurai sword that usually say over the TV. She quickly learned that it was a bad idea. The monster got even bigger, until there was barely enough room for everyone. Well, everyone except Uncle Jake. He and Briar Rose were on another date. Henry turned and frowned at Red, Crimson, Vermillion, and Puck, who had raced downstairs the second he heard chaos.

"Are these Jake's kids? Why are they here?"

Puck scowled at him.

"We live here. Who are you?"

Granny Relda raised her voice.

"Boys, we can fight later. Now, who knows what this is?"

 **I created this.**

Crimson spoke up.

"This is a classic example of a Weaponia. They are creature who can't have any typical weapon used against them, and they have no known weakness. They were first written about in-"

A knife crashed above her head.

"Oh. They do that too."

Soon everyone was ducking and screaming madly. Vermillion got louder and louder. He got a saucepan from behind him and banged on it with a wooden spoon. Sabrina stared. The creature almost seemed to raise it's hands to cover it's ears, except it did not have ears or hands, so just raised knives to cover pointy things. Could it really be that simple...? Sabrina grabbed another spoon and banged on the countertop. The thing visibly recoiled. This was no typical weapon, that was for sure! Everyone else caught on and started banging. The creature fell apart. But first it fired one last sword, towards the empty doorway. Briar and Uncle Jake chose that exact moment to walk in the door, Briar first.

"We have good new-"

 **I'm evil, but we are leaving so I only have just enough time to say I would love it if you reviewed!**

 **~Madei**


	15. chapter 15

**I am back! Sorry, but look! A somewhat valid excuse!**

 **I live in Australia, and I am currently in year six. That means that next year I am going to high school. That means that now, as the end of term four approaches, I have a million projects, and also transition things to read. I really wish I had more time to update. I am sorry for cliff hangers. I was walking out of the restaurant as I wrote, my family was yelling at me, and I legitimately meant to finish it off after I resolved that issue.**

Fifteen: 

The knife flew forward, aim terrifyingly true. Someone was screaming, Sabrina honestly did not know who. It might even have been her. Briar's eyes took up her entire pretty face. Then, the knife stopped. It ran into something and clattered to the floor. The entire Grimm family, and the other occupants of the house, stared at the knife as if it was going to grow legs and run around the kitchen. Uncle Jake cleared his throat and stepped into the room.

"Hank! Veronica! You're up!"

Henry Grimm stared.

"I'm extremely out of my depth right now. I need some help."

Uncle Jake talked unbelievably fast.

"MeandBriarRosejustgotengagedandIputaforcefieldcharmonherringbecauseIdidn'twanthergettinghurtandit'sagoodthingIdid. Right?"

"I'm not sure. How long have I been asleep? Where am I? Who are these people? Do I need to punch anyone?"

Granny Relda got in first.

"A few years, Ferryport Landing, family members or close enough too, and no."

"I need a nap."

And the man who had been asleep for actual years walked up the stairs, got back in bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Even Briar Rose, essentially the queen of sleeping in, had to admit that that was impressive.

 **I know this was short, but I just remembered that I have a project due. Soon. I'm gonna go do that now. Was this okay? I want to know!**

 **~Madei**


	16. chapter 16

**My wifi sucks. May it burn in hell but not before I have used it to update my fanfics.**

Sixteen: Unbeatable

When it came to sleeping, Henry Grimm was evidently who Daphne had got it from. 'It' being an utter inability to wake up for very nearly anything. Everyone yelled random things to try and make him wake up. Nothing was successful. Until...

"We have a son but Mirror kidnapped him and told him that HE was his dad instead of you and he's taken over your son's body to take over the world!"

Yes, Veronica had been briefed, briefly, about the main points of what the current situation was. She had cried, then got up with a blazing determination burning in her eyes, before screaming the whole thing in her husband's face. He sat bolt upright.

"Are you *bleeping* serious?"

Yes she was, and now that all that was sorted out could they please go and get him?

Puck was bragging.

"Don't know why they call that thing unbeatable. One look from the Trickster King and it fell right apart! Aren't you all lucky that I'm there to protect you?"

Everyone was herded back downstairs by Elvis, who was very much enjoying the experience, to witness a strange sight. Crimson was hiding knives. She tucked one into the couch cushions, one into an empty grenade that was sitting on the kitchen table, one into a loaf of rock-inspired bread, and gave one with a bone shaped handle to Elvis, who trotted outside to bury it in the backyard. Sabrina spoke first.

"Crimson. What on earth are you doing?"

"It's not called an unbeatable creature for nothing. You can temporarily subdue it, but it regenerates. I'm trying to make it smaller when it does so."

Everyone rushed into action, hiding the many sharp objects in the floor pile. Even with all of them working, they were not fast enough. Soon, a small, pointy creature was glowing purple and climbing out the door, running to become yet another victim of the Scarlet Hand.

"Don't get me wrong, I want my son back, but I don't know who half these people are."

Daphne was bouncing up and down on her oes.

"Later dad! Let's go get... What are we naming him?"

"Later Daphne!"

Sabrina breezed past.

"C'mon let's go! Before the damage gets too..."

Too late. She was already staring at a wasteland.

 **Sorry about the wait! My wifi was a nightmare!**

 **~Madei**


	17. chapter 17

**At the time of this chapter's publication, it is my birthday. I have saved up updates for all my stories for this occasion so I can give those who read my stories a gift. I'm sorry for not updating this more frequently, but I'm going to try to update it more from now on.**

Seventeen:

You know how every action movie has a final boss battle?

Those never take place with sunny skies and nice gardens, do they?

The sky is dark, whether it's night, stormy, or supernatural. Something is happening. It's not pretty. Ever.

That was the thing Sabrina found herself thinking about as she looked at the front lawn. The action movie of her life was starting up the final boss battle. The sky had gone stormy. The world looked dead, and every flower and every tree was wilted. Great. Just great. The world looked like it did in her nightmares, but now she was awake. Wait...She picked herself. She was awake. That...yeah. Not fantastic, no. The people around her wilted like the plants. Even Daphne seemed less enthusiastic. The universe seemed to suck the colour out of everything, and her little sister's rosy cheeks turned grey.

"It's like the beginning of the Wizard of Oz."

Daphne's voice itself seemed leeched. The smallest Grimm girl clicked her heels together.

"There's no place like home..."

"We are home."

Granny Relda placed a hand on one of her youngest granddaughter's shoulders.

"And it's up to us to protect that home. Mirror is out of the mirror. We will check in there. Then, we will go see what we can do."

A family, some blood relations, some not, flocked up the stairs. Henry was reluctant, and kept asking questions. Not even his wife was listening properly. Everyone was in the mirror in a blink of the eye. The place seemed so much quieter. It was creepier without a guardian, even with the knowledge that the guardian was not the person they'd known him to be. Vermillion whimpered, head buried in his oldest sister's shoulder. Henry frowned.

"Who's kid is that?"

Daphne tapped his shoulder.

"Dad. Please."

Granny Relda surveyed their surroundings without so much as a hint of a smile.

"Split up, but stay with at least one other person. Look for anything we could possibly use."

The adults disbanded much faster than the children, who stood still for at least an extra minute, sorting out groups. End of the world scenario or not, Puck was being adamant that he wasn't going with anyone. Daphne eventually convinced him it was his duty to guard them, so he should stick with Sabrina, Crimson, and Vermillion. Daphne and Red dashed off in the general direction where the magical objects were stored, while the older kids (and Vermillion) headed toward the monster side of the hall. Sabrina stared above her, where Puck was flying.

"It would just kill you to walk like us peasants, wouldn't it?"

Puck laughed sarcastically.

"Well, Grimm, I'm unsure, but I couldn't possibly risk it, could I? You'd all be far too sad."

Crimson and Vermillion observed the bickering two with exactly the same curious expression. Crimson leaned down to whisper in her brother's ear.

"This is just their way of distracting themselves from all the things they're concerned about, Vermillion. It makes it easier for them to ignore that they're in love and in grave danger. Odd, isn't it?"

Vermillion gurgled in agreement. Their group stopped just outside the room Sabrina had seen Mirror come out of with what she was now pretty sure was baby food on his face. She interrupted Puck's current smart-alecky comment to speak up.

"Let's go in here."

Puck's face froze mid-smirk.

"Why?"

Instead of answering, Sabrina strode into the room. Instead of questioning, Crimson followed, patting her brother on the back. Puck hovered outside the door, trying to figure out what was happening. Why was no-one answering his questions? Should he already know what was happening here? He decided to ignore it and just follow. He flew in after them.

"So, Grimm, what's so important about this roo-"

Sabrina stared around the room that had held her brother in absolute shock. Each wall, instead of paint, was reflective. Mirrors. Several of the mirrors were cracked, pretty badly. Tubs of red paint sat all over the place. In even more places, there were red handprints. Child-sized handprints. There was a small fridge with mostly food mush and a few solid foods, posters attacked to the cracked mirrors that all showed off images from fairytales, and, right in the middle of the chaos, a crib. A crib that had been broken in half. Sabrina's detective instincts kicked in.

"There was a fight."

The words came out weirdly. She heard them, but they sounded underwater.

"Someone fought Mirror."

Vermillion was fussing, confused. Crimson bounced him on her hip as she surveyed the room.

"I don't think your brother could have put up such a huge fight...Could he?"

Sabrina shook her head.

"He's a toddler. Practically still a baby."

Crimson put her head to one side.

"Vermillion is capable of some pretty serious destruction...But yeah, I guess you're right."

Sabrina walked carefully towards the broken crib. She ran her fingers over the splintered wood, considering the possibilities. Puck, near the ceiling, tried to talk to her while she was doing something very time consuming known as ignoring him.

"Grimm? Grimm? Grimm? Grimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

Sabrina snapped her head up, eyes blazing.

"What?"

Puck indicated the ceiling.

"Someone ripped a lightbulb out of this lamp."

"Oh. That's actually...decently useful information. Thanks Puck?"

"You're welcome Grimm?"

Crimson almost giggled at how ridiculous the two constantly acted, before jamming her fist into her mouth. She almost tumbled over, for Vermillion leaned at the same time, meaning she only had one hand to restore her brother to his original position. The two in denial looked over at her as if she was the weird one. She attempted to deflect the attention from herself.

"Uh, why isn't that part of the mirror cracked?"

She pointed awkwardly with the fist she had just removed from between her teeth. Odd as she was, the observation she had just made was indeed odder. The mirror she was indicating was cracked and splintered severely, attacked brutally, yet there was a perfectly untouched rectangle in the middle. Sabrina knocked on the untouched rectangle. Mirror's face (Not his regular face, the strange one that you sure before entering the hall) stared back at her.

"SSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAYYYYYYY AAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY."

Sabrina jumped back. Three kids and one toddler stared at the rectangle. An unspoken agreement passed between them, and they left the room. Then they started running for everyone else.

 **This one's longer than the past few, huh? Nearly destroyed myself writing it, kept getting stuck. Made it through, though. Happy Birthday to me!**

 **~Madei**


End file.
